Tapie dans l'ombre
by la.fille.en.bleu
Summary: Victoire est la préférée de Fleur, Louis est le préféré de Bill. Tous les parents ont leur préféré, c'est bien vrai. Mais Dominique souffre. Elle ne sera jamais parfaite aux yeux de ses parents. Ni comme Louis, qui est plus drôle qu'elle, ni comme Victoire, qui est plus jolie. Elle reste Dominique, qui est à ses yeux, tapie dans l'ombre de ses frères et sœurs.


Le vent, la mer. Le sable qui volait, parfois atterrissant dans mes cheveux. La tombe de l'elfe Dobby, juste en haut de la côte. Les herbes sèches, les coquillages. Et puis, les poissons et les crustacés. Le chant des oiseaux, le bruit des vagues qui atterrissaient sur la plage.

Ne vous demandez pas pourquoi j'ai toujours aimé cet endroit. Cet endroit qui était mon chez-moi. Calme, paisible. Et le paysage était magnifique. Respirer cet air, cela me libérait. Je me sentais ailleurs, même si j'étais toujours chez moi.

Mon problème ? Bof, il n'est pas bien grave. C'est juste que parfois, j'aimerais être reconnue comme moi-même. Et non pas seulement d'être l'ombre de ma soeur, sa copie. En moins jolie, en moins intelligente et surtout, en moins elle.

Victoire, c'était ma grande soeur. C'était la plus vieille, et la chouchou de maman. Elle excellait partout, elle avait de bons amis, et elle sortait avec Teddy, qui était pratiquement de la famille depuis très longtemps. Papa savait en rire, d'ailleurs. Fallait-il croire qu'elle avait les mêmes goûts que lui, lui qui avait sorti avec la mêre de ce garçon, étant plus jeune. Un gout pour les cheveux qui changent de couleur, quoi de plus commun. Enfin bref. Victoire était le genre de fille parfaite. Les cheveux blonds comme ceux de maman, les yeux qui révèlent une profonde bonté, qui ne connaissait que l'excellence.

Et puis il y avait Louis, mon petit frère. Un rouquin, comme le reste des Weasley. Énergique, jovial, fier. Mais surtout solidaire avec son père. Car entre hommes, ça se soutient.

Et puis moi, je n'étais que Dominique, l'enfant entre les deux. Celle qui n'a rien de particulier, pour se distinguer. Les cheveux ni blonds comme ceux de ma soeur, ni roux comme ceux de mon frère. Une couleur bâtarde entre les deux était celle que je portais. Une couleur fade, sans vie. Je n'avais pas de merveilleux petit copain, alors on me portait moins d'attention. Et même si je faisais l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, on ne me considérait pas comme étant sportive. Pourtant.

En même temps d'adorer, je haïssais cet endroit. Cet endroit qui était mon chez-moi. Car ici, j'étais invisible, aux yeux de tous. Et ce sentiment, je ne le supportais pas. J'en avais marre qu'on ne parle de moi que pour dire que j'avais oublié de faire ci, ou cela, mais qu'au moins, j'étais gentille et polie. Car ouais, c'était les seules qualités qu'on m'attribuait.

Pour maman, c'était Victoire par ci, Victoire par-là, rien n'était plus important que sa princesse, sa petite Victoire, qui lui ressemblait tant.

Et pour papa, c'était Louis par-ci, Louis par-là, vous comprenez le principe.

Mais moi, j'étais entre les deux. Imparfaite et négligée.

N'allez pas croire que j'ai de mauvais parents, ce serait faux de dire une telle chose. Ce n'est qu'un souhait égoïste d'une adolescente de quatorze ans, qui aimerait bien se faire remarquer. Peut-être bien, que ce n'est qu'un manque d'attention. Mais parfois, ça ferait du bien, de voir par soi-même qu'on compte pour ses parents.

Vous allez me dire "il est naturel pour un parent, d'avoir un enfant préféré". Je le SAIS. Mais je ne contrôle pas ce sentiment. Car bien que je le sache, j'envie la place qu'occupe Victoire, j'envie sa vie, sa beauté. Et j'envie Louis, d'avoir toute l'attention qu'il veut, et d'avoir papa et maman pour lui seul à l'année longue.

Moi, j'étais tapie dans l'ombre. Ni drôle comme Louis, ni jolie comme Victoire. Je restais Dominique, la fille banale de la famille, qui n'avait rien de plus qu'un autre. Le mouton noir, peut-être.

* * *

Les vagues frappaient mes chevilles, l'odeur des algues emplissait mes narines. J'avançai un peu plus, vers l'infini. Cette vue, je l'adorais. L'océan, là où les limites n'existaient que si on voulait y croire. J'aimais bien sentir son contact doux et frais, ramasser les petites choses qu'on y trouvait. Parfois, je regardais mon frère et ma soeur, et je me disais que j'étais la seule à apprécier leur beauté. J'avais créé un aquarium, dans ma chambre, dans lequel je déposais mes découvertes. Il y avait plusieurs coquillages, dont certains avaient encore leurs mollusques respectifs. J'avais quelques poissons, une petite méduse, deux crabes et quelques étoiles de mer, et autres mollusques. J'adorais les regarder, eux qui me rappelaient l'océan et tout leur petit monde. Ils n'avaient pas de nom, mais ils me changeaient les idées.

Ainsi, mes problèmes de jalousie ne m'importaient plus. Ainsi, j'avais l'esprit tranquille, entre terre et mer. C'était un hobby comme un autre, que peu savaient partager. Mais trouver de nouvelles petites bêtes à regarder, ça me calmait l'esprit. En faisant cela, j'arrivais enfin à être en paix avec moi-même. En faisant cela, j'arrivais à m'apprécier. Pour moi-même, et pour la chance que j'avais.

Enfin, je pouvais profiter.


End file.
